Jeffrey Thompson
Jeffrey Thompson Jeffrey 'Big Daddy' Thompson (born July 5th 1983) Is a Notorious African American Criminal. He is said to be responsible for crimes ranging from, robbery to conning people out of money. Jeffrey Thompson is said to be currently Associated with the 220 Outlaw Crew Pirus, a rising gang on the streets of Los Santos. Jeffrey has been to jail once before, for two year on a manslaughter charge against a man. He was given a short sentence due to the fact that the man had murdered his mother, and Jeffrey was only retaliating in anger. Jeffrey Thompson Currently resides in the Liverpool area of Los Santos. Early Life Jeffrey was born on the 5th of July 1983, his father nowhere to be seen, as he was the result of a rape victim. Most women would get an abortion, but Jeffrey's mother though of it as a sign. A sign that if she kept him, maybe more miracles may come from her grief. Thus he was born, and raised. Jeffrey had what some of us would call a low standard normal life, growing up in the Bronx. All normal until one day a man attempted to rob Jeffreys house, not knowing that the family was still at home. The robbers ended up killing Jeffreys mother, in what was said to be a massacre of blood. "I stared into the man's eyes, then looked to my side. There was a piece of glass from the broken mirror. I picked it up, and ran for the man, aiming for his heart." (Jeffreys Statement during his trial in the court room on the 18th of October 1985). Jeffrey went to caught, and was convicted of manslaughter, sentenced to three years in juvenile hall, and another two in prison. While In prison Jeffrey made the acquaintance'' ''of some men, dangerous men. They helped him during his time in prison, protected him from the other people in the prison. " I was scared to death, but who else was offering to help me? The guards were as racist as the Nazis in the court yard" (Says Jeffrey during his parole hearing). He was released from prison age 18, and hit the streets, heading to Compton. Adulthood - Life on the streets Upon Arriving in Compton Jeffrey met up with some of the local sets. He introduced himself as a friend of the men he met in prison. They welcomed him with open arms, showing him the ropes of the streets. Jeffrey started off with petty crimes, like muggings, and dealing marijuana. He slowly moved through the ranks, rising and taking up more risks. Jeffrey got involved in crimes that were becoming more, and more life threatening. The most threatening of all was during one of the many turf wars in Compton. Jeffrey had been appointed as a street king, aged only twenty three he was giving orders for people to be killed. Jeffreys particular set got into a small battle with one of the local Crip sets. The two sets had been at war for near a month, fighting over one of the local parks. In this particular battle Jeffrey was injured badly, and left to die by his crew. Luckily Jeffrey lived, but was permanently excluded by the gang for going to the local police department to go to the hospital. Even though he never told them how he got hurt, his crew still did not trust him, thus they exiled him from Compton. After recuperating from five gun shot wounds, and a severely fractured rib Jeffrey left town. He had nothing, the crew had robbed his house, all he had left was a bus ticket to Los Santos. Jeffrey took the ticket, and headed on his way to Los Santos, with the knowledge his cousin lived there. Los Santos Life - Rise of the Bloods Upon arrival in Los Santos Jeffrey went to the bus station and got a map. He'd heard from his family that Clarence his cousin lived down in Idle Wood. Jeffrey used the map, and hired a rental car heading down town through the ganglands of Los Santos. Jeffrey searched the streets finding a local crew of bloods. Being a former member Jeffrey tied his flag around his head, he'd kept the bandanna close to him ever since he'd joined the gang back in Compton. Jeffrey approached the men on the street, and asked them who the big dog was around the town. They responded by telling him that Clarence Young (Jeffrey's cousin) was the Street king in liver pool. Jeffrey was directed to Clarence, and the two reunited. Jeffrey shortly claimed a position in the gang, and rose through the ranks. Jeffrey was known well during this time as the man to go to about a car. He had shown much pride in his Ford Gran Torino, almost treating it as a child. "His obsession over the car was sick mayne, hugging it and shit, I'm surprised he didn't have sex with it!" (Clarence Young). Even with his obsession Jeffrey was recognised in the gang as a criminal mastermind conning people out of money, amounting in the end to over 100 grand. Jeffrey invested his money into the growing drug enterprise of Los Santos, only to lose it all when the bloods stash was robbed, and his car was stolen. Jeffrey now lives in the Liver pool projects, a Street Lieutenant of his set, and a well respected criminal in his community.